<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew I Was In Love With You, Was I An Idiot For Thinking You Were In Love With Me Too? by funidontlikeyoueither</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509110">I Knew I Was In Love With You, Was I An Idiot For Thinking You Were In Love With Me Too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither'>funidontlikeyoueither</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dalton Academy, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Texting, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian finally gets ahold of Kurt's phone, he has one goal: break up Blaine and Kurt. But things aren't that easy when he finds out the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Knew I Was In Love With You, Was I An Idiot For Thinking You Were In Love With Me Too?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian ran into his room, locking the door behind him. He wasn't sure how long he had, so he wanted to make every minute count uninterrupted. He had just managed to steal Kurt's phone, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the countertenor noticed it was missing.</p>
<p>There was only one thing standing in Sebastian's way of invading Kurt's privacy: the passcode. He knew that Kurt was a hopeless romantic, so he assumed that the password would be something to do with Blaine.</p>
<p>He typed in <strong>BLAINE</strong>, but sadly the phone didn't unlock.</p>
<p>His next attempt was <strong>NEW DIRECTIONS</strong>, but it still didn't work.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed, knowing that if he didn't get the password right soon, he would run out of attempts.</p>
<p>He had one final guess and typed it in, remembering Kurt's sappy story of how he and Blaine got together in the first place. </p>
<p>
  <strong>PAVAROTTI</strong>
</p>
<p>Bingo! The phone unlocked to reveal a very cringy wallpaper of Blaine making a half-a-heart with his hand. Sebastian assumed Blaine had a matching one of Kurt on his phone. </p>
<p>Sebastian clicked onto messages and searched for Blaine's conversation. He had a great plan. He was going to pretend to be Kurt and send Blaine a break-up text, then find Blaine and sleep with him. </p>
<p>He read through the messages, frowning. There were dozens of texts where Blaine was cancelling on Kurt, from dates to makeout sessions. Yet Kurt was always taking the blame for it, saying that he should've known that Blaine was busy. </p>
<p>And worst of all: Blaine was so <em>clingy</em>.</p>
<p>He was consistently spamming Kurt for his opinion, insulting Kurt if he didn't receive a reply straight away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blaine: Why didn't you support my suggestion at practice today?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blaine: Do you think you're better than me?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blaine: It's like I don't even know you anymore.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Blaine: I feel like you're just silently judging me</strong>.</p>
<p>Blaine never stopped texting him. He was always seeking attention and admiration, and if he didn't get it, he turned into a detestable person who suddenly despised everything Kurt did.</p>
<p>Why was Kurt still with him?</p>
<p>A new text from Blaine came in, which made Sebastian feel disgusted.</p>
<p>The gelmet-freak was demanding to know where Kurt was and accused him of cheating. That wasn't the worst part.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blaine: Just because I cheated on you doesn't give you the right to cheat on me. It was your fault I cheated.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sebastian wanted to punch the hobbit. So he cheated on Kurt, blamed Kurt for it, then accused Kurt of cheating? What was wrong with Blaine?!</p>
<p>Sebastian had an entirely new reason for sending the break-up text now.</p>
<p>But he didn't. Kurt definitely should leave the boy but on his own terms.</p>
<p>The phone buzzed again, and Sebastian was ready to block Blaine's number until he saw that it was someone else.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercedes: Thank you so much for your advice, hun! Sam and I talked it out and agreed that we should do the duet. Can't wait to see you this weekend! Love you xx</strong>
</p>
<p>Sebastian smiled and read through more of Kurt and Mercede's texts. He could see that Kurt was a caring friend through the way that he helped everyone. It seemed like Blaine was the only person that didn't appreciate him.</p>
<p>Sebastian clicked on the home button, ready to return the phone to Kurt; when he saw that the wallpaper had changed.</p>
<p>Instead of the image of Blaine, there was one of Kurt with the New Directions huddled together. Kurt had a genuine smile on his face.</p>
<p>Sebastian clicked onto the photos app and scrolled through. He noticed that on the images with his boyfriend, Blaine was always in the spotlight, and Kurt was wearing a forced smile.</p>
<p>Sebastian found a photo from his first day at Dalton, where the Warblers had taken a group photo. Kurt had given him a friendly welcome and offered to show him around the school. Instead of accepting the gracious offer, Sebastian gave him the cold-shoulder and pandered over Blaine instead. He regretted doing it. He had only given Blaine the attention because he wanted him; he wanted to take him away from Kurt.</p>
<p>Blaine didn't live up to the hype. Sure, he could sing, but he wasn't the most talented singer in the Warblers. He didn't even have much stage presence; all he did was overuse hand gestures.</p>
<p>Kurt was better.</p>
<p>Sebastian jumped up when the phone began to ring.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Know your score, FreeCreditRatingToday.com/savings!"</em>
</p>
<p>Sebastian rolled his eyes at the cringy ringtone then again when he saw the called ID.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blaine xx</em>
</p>
<p>Sebastian ignored the call and let it go to voicemail. He continued scrolling through the photos until he found one of a beautiful woman, who looked an awful lot like Kurt. She had light brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. It was clear where Kurt got his looks from.</p>
<p>Sebastian frowned. There was only one image of the woman, and it looked quite old. Sebastian swiped up on the photo, and his thoughts were confirmed. The notes under the photo said that the woman, Elizabeth Hummel, died 9 years ago. Sebastian assumed that the woman was Kurt's mom.</p>
<p>The phone came up with a notification saying that someone had left a voicemail.</p>
<p>Sebastian knew that it was Blaine.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kurt, I don't know what's up with you, but if you don't get back to me right now I am going to-"</em>
</p>
<p>Sebastian hung up, not wanting to know what the threat was. He slid the phone in his back pocket and unlocked his door. He had to talk to Kurt.</p><hr/>
<p>Sebastian went into the common room, where he found Kurt frantically emptying the contents of his bag.</p>
<p>"Kurt," he called, approaching the smaller male. It seemed like Kurt didn't hear him, so he repeated it louder. "Kurt!"</p>
<p>Kurt spun his head around, looking at Sebastian with panic-filled eyes. "What?"</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Kurt ignored him and went back to looking through his bag. "I can't find my phone," he babbled, "I can't f- find my phone! What if Blaine calls?! He'll be mad! I can't find my phone. I can't find my phone! I can't find-"</p>
<p>"Kurt," Sebastian chimed in, resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Calm down. I found it." It wasn't really a lie. He did find it, just maybe on purpose.</p>
<p>"You did?!" Kurt's eyes lit up as he grabbed the device out of Sebastian's hand. However, they turned dark again as he read through the messages. "Um, you didn't-"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Sebastian admitted, then he remembered why he found Kurt. "Kurt, I don't think you should be with him. He isn't good for you."</p>
<p>Kurt hung his head and began to play with his hands. "I know," he mumbled, "but he loves me. And I love him."</p>
<p>"He doesn't love you, Kurt," Sebastian said, desperate to make him see the truth. "No one would treat you that way if they loved you."</p>
<p>"He says he does!" Kurt cried.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter what he says; it's how he acts. Kurt, you should be with someone who treats you right."</p>
<p>"Like who?"</p>
<p>Sebastian paused, wondering if he dared say what he was thinking. "Me?"</p>
<p>Kurt scoffed. "You've made it perfectly clear that you don't even like me as a person!"</p>
<p>"I didn't like you because you had Blaine, and I wanted him for myself. Because the Warblers made him out to be this <em>God</em>. But it's clear he's not like that. From what I read, he's almost as bad a person as Darren Criss," Sebastian replied, feeling ashamed at how he made Kurt feel.</p>
<p>"Sebastian, you've done nothing but treat me like crap since the day you first met me. Thank you for bringing me back my phone, but can you <em>please leave</em>," Kurt hissed, pointing to the door.</p>
<p>"Kurt-"</p>
<p>"<em>Please!</em>"</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed. "You're not gonna leave him, are you?"</p>
<p>"Our relationship is... complicated."</p>
<p>"It's toxic."</p>
<p>"Sebastian. You're overstepping. What is this really about?"</p>
<p>"Seeing you with someone else makes me sick to my stomach; especially him. I really like you, Kurt; it hurts me to see you be hurt. I need you to understand, Kurt, you deserve better." Kurt shuffled his feet, his eyes watering. Sebastian continued, "Just trust me, Kurt, please. You're an amazing person. Don't settle."</p>
<p>"I'm tired," Kurt muttered, walking past Sebastian.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be no part 2 for this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>